Indian Clover
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: When an Irish ship lands, it leaves behind a beautiful Irish woman named Allison. After living a feral life, she wanders into a temple where she heard most women didn't survive. However, she is spared when the high priest, Mola Ram, falls in love with her. After staying here, Allison starts to gradually become evil and bloodthirsty. Yet, will she have secret feelings too?
1. Left In India

Warning! Characters may by OOC and there will be acts of violence in this story. If you don't like that kind of thing don't read this. This story takes place during the Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom time and will include an OC.

Left in India

Six years ago

An Irish ship landed on the shores of India. What the sailors didn't know was that a woman walked onto the ship with them. She got off with them, almost blending in with them, or they were choosing not to notice. However, she managed to get separated from the group and was left behind, forcing her to live on her own.

This was an Irish woman that went by the name Allison. However, now she wasn't the innocent woman she once was. Now was turning to a feral life and wasn't afraid to fight and steal to survive. One of the stolen things she managed to get was a massive black mare, which she called Mystic Evening. Most who came across this now feral woman, didn't survive the encounter. If they were to survive, they still would be severely wounded from the fight. After a while, most still didn't know this mystery woman's name. When they did though, she was given a new title. She would be known as Legendary Allison.

Current Time

Allison just recently left her home, near a lake with a massive waterfall, which she called Rainbow Falls. She soon came across what looked like some sort of tunnel. Where would this lead her? Would she turn away and return home? No, quite the opposite would happen. She let her curiosity take over her mind and she wandered in and wondered where it would lead her now. The tunnel lead her to what looked like an underground temple. What Allison didn't know though, was that women usually didn't survive here. Shortly, she came across several men who tried to take her prisoner. Allison's feral instincts took place and she would fight back. Once again, she would come out victorious and if any of them tried fleeing from her, she'd go after them and kill them too. The Irish woman then decided this wasn't really worth it and she didn't want to stay. Yet, as she walked back the way she came to leave, she soon slipped and got her right leg caught in between loose, but heavy legs. Allison tried to free her leg, but it was no use. She currently was stuck there and awaited for someone to take the chance to capture and kill her. However, this not to be and a new life was about to begin for the Legendary Allison.

To be continued…..


	2. The High Priest

The High Priest

After what seemed like a while, Allison still had her leg caught between the stones. She finally gave up trying to escape. She couldn't find a way to free her leg. Even if she did though, it was too late. More men from this temple were approaching her, ready to kill her. Allison was sure it would this would be her death sentence, but then suddenly heard someone talking in an Indian language. Everyone then started backing off and leaving Allison, but she wasn't going to be left alone for long. Another man approached her and Allison assumed he must have been their leader and was the one who called them all off.

Allison looked to him and glared

"If you plan to do something to me, just do it already!" she snapped

He smiled at her and could see she was way different from and any other woman that came through her and he wasn't going to kill her.

"What are you waiting for?" she said again "Aren't you going to try and kill me?"

He shook his head and said "No, a woman like you shouldn't die."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Allison replied in a confused way

The strange man called over some of the others to remove the stones that trapped the Irish woman there. Once she was freed, Allison wanted to run, but her leg still hurt from being trapped in the stones. Right now, she could only move with a slight limp and there was no way she could run until she the pain stopped. The stranger then approached her and grabbed her arm to make sure she doesn't leave.

"You might be freed from the stone, but I can't allow you to leave, miss." he told her

"First, my name is Allison." she responded "And second, I don't understand why I'm needed here."

"I am the high priest, Mola Ram, and a woman who can take on several of my people is worthy of staying here." he told her "You can be really useful."

"I only fought back, because I've lived a feral life for six years." she responded "It's not an easy life, but I managed to do it and survive."

"Very impressive, but you will be taking on a new life while you stay here." Mola replied "It will be a little easier on you."

"Well, before I can do something like that, I will need to get the pain out of my leg." Allison mentioned

Mola nodded and told one of the lower ranking men to take her to another room to have her leg healed. Allison didn't know though, that the high priest had very special plans and he planned to keep that from her for a while. Allison did believe something was suspicious though, since most would've tried killing her, especially when she was trapped. Why did he free her and why did he want her there so desperately? As soon as her leg was healed, she was going to try and receive answers and would make sure she gets them truthfully. For now, she would just relax and heal. Soon she was to know exactly why she is being kept here.

to be continued…...


	3. A New Position

A New Position

After a week, Allison still had a low trust for everyone. Currently, she would go outside of the temple and steal special treasure either out in the open or from neighboring villages. Allison always successful at acquiring the special treasure, the current one being a special type of ruby. Most of the villages didn't even try and fight here, since most believed they wouldn't win against her. Mola was always pleased with her success and she always seemed to be the best at retrieving the wanted treasure. Allison though, just went on with her job and didn't really care if she was praised or not. However, she gradually kept rising in her ranks to the point where she gained great respect. Upon her return, she shortly came across Mola again.

"I see you succeed again, Allison." he remarked

"Yes, I did." she responded and handed him the ruby

"You're actually the best at gathering these treasures." he said "I respect that about you."

Allison just shrugged as if she didn't really care, and she didn't.

"I'm just doing my part." she replied quietly "If they want to fight me, I show no mercy."

"You're a fighter." Mola responded "Though, I would see that from a British woman."

Allison looked back to him coldly

"You're wrong about that." she responded "I'm Irish and I'm an enemy of the British people."

Both of them went silent for a while, then Allison started to walk back to her chamber in the temple. Once again, Mola grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Allison looked back at him "Can you let go, please?" she asked in an annoyed way.

Mola didn't listen to her and kept his grip on her, not letting her get away. Allison gradually started to get ticked off. One of the things she couldn't stand was being touched, especially by someone she didn't fully trust.

"I will say again." she spoke up again "Let go and let me continue my work."

"Oh no, Allison, I may have something new for you to do." he told her "You seem like a blood thirsty woman."

"In a way, I am." Allison said "There's a certain thing I do to victims before killing them off."

"And what's that?" Mola asked

"I hold a crimson red rose in front of them with the petals slowly falling." she responded "Once the last petal falls, their time is up and I kill them."

Mola thought about this method she used. It definitely was a way to scare someone before their death sentence. He went with the idea, but combined it with his own cruel ways. With that, he gave Allison a new task to do. Before a victim was to be sacrificed, he would have the Irish woman hold a red rose in front of them. As she said, once the last petal fell, their final hour was up and it was their time to die. Allison actually, liked this new position she was in. Yet, it gradually the woman started to become more vile in personality to the point that even the worshippers started to fear her and her ways. Slowly, as months passed, Allison had gone from being an innocent Irish woman to one of the most intimidating women to even be mentioned. Eventually, her wickedness was going to give her a title that most were going to recognise her by.

to be continued…..


End file.
